Your Most Precious Memories
by Rukiyo
Summary: .."I'll completely cure you. In exchange for your most precious memories..." TsunaxOC 27OC MILD 100OC 69OC and perhaps very mild D18...? AU, YAOI/Shounen-ai


Wow! I'm finally done this one! I've been working on it for so long... A few months I think... Anyways... I hope you like it! (It's a long one-shot o.O)

Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira. I claim nothing of it!~

Pairings are messed up. Mainly Tsuna x OC, though some other pairings in there. Mild I'd suppose.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Sawada, but in your son's current condition, he will die soon," The doctor said.

"That can't be… Tsu-kun can't die," Nana had tears welling up in her eyes. She buried her face in her husband Iemitsu's shoulder.

"Is there any possible way to save him? Is this really an incurable disease?" He asked. The doctor paused and frowned.

"There's no known cure," He said.

…

Tsuna lay in the hospital bed, gazing listlessly at the ceiling. _Ah… So I'm going to die… I'm going to be known at Dame-Tsuna forever… I never even got to confess my love for Kyoko-chan._

…

"I can't believe it," Iemitsu's expression was doleful. He stroked his wife's back soothingly, though her sobbing did not stop. He buried his face into her short brown hair and shed a few tears.

"There is a chance though," The doctor spoke. The couple raised their heads as the door open and a person that looked too young to quality walked into the room. "This is Kagami Iku, he's a gifted doctor, a young prodigy. Many patients of his had miraculously been cured within weeks, even if they were said to have incurable diseases like your son."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Iku said, holding out a hand.

"Y-you look like you're Tsu-kun's age!" Nana exclaimed. "H-how could you save him?"

Iku gave a sad smile. He glanced down at his clipboard.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, age 15," He stated. Iemitsu nodded. "Yes, he's my age."

"Can you really save him?" Iemitsu asked, looking doubtfully at Iku.

"There's a chance I can and a chance I can't," Iku said. "Nothing is for certain. It's up to you if you wish to put Tsunayoshi-san in my care or not."

Nana and Iemitsu looked doubtfully at Iku.

"He's the only chance we have now…" Iemitsu looked at Nana.

"Please, help Tsu-kun," She pleaded Iku. Iku smiled sadly.

"I'll try my best."

--

_I'm going to die…_ Tsuna lay on the hospital bed; the only sound in the room was his beeping of the machine beside him. It did little to comfort him. His gaze remained glued to the ceiling, despite the fact that the hospital room door opened.

"How lucky you are to get a private room," A voice laughed. Tsuna didn't move. "Hello Tsunayoshi-san."

That caught Tsuna's attention as he turned to his head to his left; there stood a teenage boy with a doctor's coat. Tsuna reached to lower his oxygen mask.

"Who're you?" He croaked.

"I'm Kagami Iku," Iku said. "You're new doctor."

"EH!? But you look no older than me!" Tsuna exclaimed. Iku laughed.

"Well, it's good that you have this much energy in you," Iku stated sadly. He adjusted the bed so that it sat Tsuna up on a 120 degree angle. Iku took a seat on a chair beside Tsuna's bedside.

"How can you be a doctor?" Tsuna asked, unable to hold back his questions.

"I'm supposedly a prodigy." Iku shrugged.

"Ah…," Tsuna paused. "Is it true… That I'll die soon?"

"We'll see you're development in a few more days and then I'll make a judgment call." Iku kept a stern face while stating that. "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"I feel okay… Though a little weak though," Tsuna said. Iku managed to crack a little smile and then reached over to put the oxygen mask over Tsuna's mouth again.

"Well, if you ever need anything, buzz a nurse, okay?" Iku stood up and Tsuna nodded. "I'll see you around, Tsunayoshi-san."

**-A few days later-**

"Ah, this isn't good," Iku whispered to himself, looking at Tsuna's latest test results. "At this rate, he'll…" Iku sighed. "Once again, this is the outcome and case…"

He walked outside of the room and down the hallway. He blinked when he noticed that there were a few new voices in the proximity of his main patient's room.

--

"Tsuna-kun, how are you feeling?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

"I-I'm okay, Kyoko-chan," Tsuna lied, blushing. Truth was, he felt terrible and tired, but he couldn't tell her that. "Thank you for visiting me."

"Get better soon, Tsuna," A boy with spiky black hair grinned.

"Thanks Yamamoto," Tsuna smiled.

"Tenth! Get better soon!" A boy with silver hair said. Tsuna was surprisingly elected the tenth president of a club in school and Gokudera was his vice-president. Though, no one took Tsuna seriously, even in meetings.

On Tsuna's bedside table was a variety of gifts. Sushi from Yamamoto, flowers from Gokudera and Kyoko. Iku blinked as he entered the room. Tsuna turned his head to look at him and then a smile was on his face.

"Oh, am I disturbing something?" Iku asked.

"Are you a kid cosplaying to be a doctor or something?" Gokudera scoffed. Iku shrugged.

"Possibly," He replied. Yamamoto laughed.

"This guy's funny!" He said. Iku sweat dropped.

"Oh!" Kyoko took what Iku had said into consideration. "Did you need to tell Tsuna-kun something? We were just about to leave."

"Ah…," Iku didn't say much as the trio left the room. He then smirked at Tsuna. "School friends? How nostalgic."

"Don't you have school friends?" Tsuna asked.

"The way I was raised, everyone was way older than me… No one knew how to talk to me, none even dared… So I don't have many friends. Maybe about, I don't know… Five?"

"What do you mean; they didn't know how to talk to you?"

"They all thought that just because I was talented, I didn't know how to speak like a normal kid, so they were worried about what topics I'd talk about I guess."

"Are your friends from school?" Tsuna asked. Iku smiled.

"You're full of questions today," Iku laughed and Tsuna blushed in embarrassment. Iku then frowned. "My friends are either volunteer students here or workers or some other connection to this place. I spend most of my time here anyways."

"I guess that means you have about six friends now," Tsuna grinned. Iku blinked.

"Six…?"

"I'll be your sixth friend!" Tsuna laughed and Iku's eyes widened. "Iku-san?"

Iku had a blush over his cheeks, his grip on the clipboard he held loosened as a he smiled. Tsuna's blush grew tenfold.

"Ah… Thanks, Tsunayoshi-san." Iku glanced down and his grip, once again, tightened on the results he held. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel sick a lot, I don't know why... I feel a little bit sick now," Tsuna murmured. He placed a hand over his mouth. "And I also feel sort of nauseous."

Iku frowned and walked over. He hid the results by pushing them against his chest, hiding them from Tsuna's eyes. Iku leaned in and placed a hand on Tsuna's forehead. Said boy blinked and looked at Iku questionably.

"Tsunayoshi-san," Iku started. Tsuna blinked. Iku relaxed his grip on the clipboard. "I got your results back."

"What do they say?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head to his left slightly. Iku's hand twitched slightly.

"You're disease is becoming worst."

--

Iku sighed as he walked through the hospital hallways. Really now... That kid...

_"Ah... I see," Tsuna said. He frowned and his eyes were downcast. A sad smile drifted to his lips. "It's okay. There's barely anyone who will mourn for me... My parents will learn to cope with it... They're strong. One day... I'll die of this disease, right?"_

Iku's eyes burned to cry, but he managed to hide it and force it back. It was like when he first became a doctor, patients' deaths, bloody scenes... It was nothing new really. But this child seemed to be different; he caused a tug at the heart strings of Iku.

"That guy...," Iku muttered. He accidently walked into something, distracted. "Ah! Sorry!"

"Ow... It's okay," The person replied.

"Kagami Iku," Another voice stated.

"You seem out of it." Yet another voice.

"Ah, hello Dino-san, Hibari-san and Reborn-san," Iku said, smiling sheepishly. Dino grinned back from his spot still on the floor.

Dino was a doctor in the hospital, one of Iku's friends, though they had a large age gap. Who said that you couldn't be friends with someone who's nearly ten times older than you?

Reborn was the hospital director and former doctor, though he does perform surgery from time to time. Though he tends to tutor students instead, his last student was Dino.

Hibari was a high school volunteer that was training under Dino at the moment. It surprised Iku that the brute would choose to work in such a place. Then again, Hibari always had at least one or two surprises. It was funny how Hibari always got mad when you called him a _nurse_; he always made some sexist comment or something. 'I'm not female.' or 'Nurses are girls.' though, he definitely couldn't really stop people from ranking him that. There was some funny mistake when Hibari was stuck being mentored by some perverted doctor in the hospital named Dr. Shamal. It was incredibly funny how Hibari nearly beat the living daylights out of the man when he asked if Hibari were a girl. Haven't seen Shamal dare get near Hibari since.

"I suggest you two get up, I don't think you want to know if someone vomited on the floor or not," Reborn said. The two leaped up immediately.

"Ugh... I don't want to think about that," Iku groaned.

"Reborn! Don't say something like that before we get our lunch breaks!" Dino exclaimed.

"Isn't this a hospital?" Hibari muttered. "You're supposed to keep your voice down." Dino rubbed the back of his hair embarrassed.

"You know it's true, some patient could have vomited here. They can vomit almost _anywhere_," Reborn chuckled. Iku made a face.

"I'm so lucky that I'm used to that," Iku sighed. "Or else I would've lost my appetite. How about you Hibari-san? Gotten use to it or are you now feeling disgusted?"

"I'd be pathetic if that happened," Hibari scowled. Iku laughed.

"Oh come on, you know you probably lost your appetite at least ONCE."

"No."

"Iku, are you okay? Did what Reborn said make you feel sick or something? You look pale," Dino asked. Iku blinked. Dino received a smack upside the head.

"Ah... No," Iku said. "It's just a patient's current situation that's bothering me."

"Their situations _always_ bother you," Hibari remarked with a frown. Dino couldn't help it, he nodded in agreement. Reborn snickered, signalling that he, also, agreed. Iku pouted.

"One of your HIGH PRIORITY patients is a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi, correct?" Reborn asked. Iku nodded. Trust it to the director to know. "His father's a friend of mine. I highly suggest that you get rid of Tsuna's disease." He put on a bone chilling smirk. Dino and Iku both felt cold shivers run down their spines while Hibari gave an amused smile.

Iku had always assumed that Hibari volunteered at the hospital because he took a liking to Reborn's scary personality... Something or other...

"Iku," Dino said his face now serious and his mouth was set down into a stern frown. "If it gets even worst to an almost death situation, are you planning on using _that_?"

"...," Hibari's amused smile was now set down in grim frown. Reborn kept a serious expression. Iku's hand clenched into a tight fist and he had a bleak expression on his face.

"Yeah... I'll probably have to."

--

"Wow, aren't you Mister Popular?" Iku asked, walking inside of Tsuna's room. Tsuna had a new bouquet of flowers in the vase at his bedside. "They from your girlfriend?"

"N-no!" Tsuna exclaimed, his face red. Iku blinked as he noticed some crumpled, colourful papers on Tsuna's bed.

"Don't tell me you're going to start throwing those paper balls at other patients," Iku said, pointing at them. Tsuna shook his head.

"Recently, one of my friends, Haru, the one who brought me the flowers," Tsuna said. He looked at a large pile of small papers on the bedside table. "Read something about if you make a thousand paper cranes, you'll receive one wish. She wants me to fold paper cranes and for me to get better soon."

Iku cracked a small smile.

"You'll never make a thousand at this rate," he laughed. Tsuna blushed, embarrassedly. "You fold paper cranes like this..." Iku took a paper from the pile and then neatly folded a paper crane. "See?"

"Uwah! That's amazing! Can you teach me how to make them? I can't figure it out." Iku chuckled.

"Sure."

--

"I wonder how Tsunayoshi eats this stuff," Iku grumbled as he carried a tray of food down the halls. Something stupid happened with the nurses and the food carts, so he had to carry the food to some of the patients. Tsuna was the last one of the list.

"Iku-chan!" A cheerful male's voice called. Iku's eye twitched and didn't turn around, picking up his pace to quickly get to Tsuna's room.

"Oya oya, it's obvious he doesn't want to see you," Another voice chuckled.

"You guys...," An additional person.

_Oh god... Not THAT trio..._ Iku mentally groaned.

"Why Iku-chan!? Why!?" The cheerful one cried. "I love you!!"

"I already told you no!" Iku growled, turning around. He sweat dropped when he noticed how close the three were.

"Sorry for disturbing you while you're working," The third voice, a male with red hair apologized.

"It's not your fault, Irie-kun," Iku said, cracking a small smile. "Byakuran will always be obnoxious and Mukuro will always be... Mukuro."

"Hey!" The white haired one, Byakuran whined.

"Kufufu, it's so fitting," The pineapple haired one, Mukuro chuckled.

"Oh get back to your unhealthy marshmallow addiction," Iku scoffed. Irie snorted. Byakuran pouted. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to deliver this to Tsunayoshi-san."

"That kid takes up all your time now!" Byakuran whined while Iku continued on his way.

"This is a hospital, of course patients take up time," Iku retorted. He took a step into Tsuna's room.

"Then go out with me, Iku-chan! Then I can take you out on dates and stuff!" Byakuran grinned, appearing behind Iku and hugging the poor doctor. Iku's eye twitched. Tsuna looked at the two doctors and blinked, his face flushed.

"A-ano...," Tsuna said, embarrassed about overhearing the confession and the hugging.

"No," Iku frowned at Byakuran.

"Then marry me," Mukuro chuckled.

"Hell no." Iku managed to detach himself from Byakuran's hold and place the tray of food onto Tsuna's table side. "Here's your meal, Tsunayoshi-san. Though, I honestly don't know how you eat this stuff." Iku cringed.

"Ah I got use to it after a while," Tsuna said, blushing.

"Well, that's good at least," Iku smiled softly at the boy and Tsuna's blush increased. Byakuran, Mukuro and Irie glanced back and forth between the two, Byakuran and Mukuro's eyes twitched.

"Don't get all lovey dovey with him!" They exclaimed. Iku faltered a little bit and Tsuna's eyes widened and his face managed to get redder, if that was even possible. You could say he resembled a cherry.

"You two are sadly mistaken," Iku snarled. "Now stop griping and get back to work!"

"B-but," Byakuran and Mukuro feign tears and gave him puppy eyes. Iku sweat dropped, were they trying to vellicate him or something? Iku sighed and turned his head to look out the window. Irie sweat dropped. Iku glanced uneasily at Tsuna for a moment and took even, steady strides to the poor confused patient.

"Anyways, ignoring that." Iku continued, putting on a brilliant smile. Tsuna looked at his doctor dumbfounded for a moment. "How are you feeling? Any better?"

"... I'm sorry..." Iku blinked. "I don't think... so... It's getting harder to breathe and I'm having a lot of headaches these days..."

"Ah... It's not your fault," Iku said smiling sadly. "I'll cure you for sure, whatever it... takes..."

The room was silent and the other doctors and nurses in the room had solemn expressions which confused Tsuna. They were all full of energy and enthusiastic earlier...

"Shou-chan, Mukuro," Byakuran spoke, taking a few steps towards the door. The other two looked a little hesitant, but followed, leaving Tsuna with Iku, who had a sober expression.

"I-Iku-san?"

There was dead silence, and then Iku put on a scintillating smile that would make you think that the silence never happened.

"Tsunayoshi-san, by any means, please enjoy your food." With that, the doctor briskly walked out of the room, leaving a bewildered Tsuna behind.

---

"Iku," Reborn called. Iku blinked and raised his head from the desk he was lumbering over lethargically. "Come to my office."

Iku stood up slowly and followed the director.

"Yes?" Iku asked, standing in front of impassive Reborn.

"What is Tsuna's current state?" Reborn deadpanned. Iku shifted uncomfortably, shifting his feet slightly.

"His disease is getting deadlier," Iku stated. "At an alarming rate."

"How much time does he have until the risk is at an extremely HIGH PRIORITY?" Reborn asked. "You know at what extent I'm talking about."

"Ah..."

"Well?" Iku's eyes shifted to the left, avoiding his bosses' gaze that was fixed on him.

"Three days."

"I see... It's that short of a time until you'll have no choice. You _will_ have to use that technique, there's no other choice," Reborn spoke sombrely.

"I know," Iku said, his expression made it look as if he were going to cry.

"Iku. Have you grown close to that boy?" Reborn waited patiently for a response from the utterly silent doctor.

The silence ensued and continued for a few more minutes.

"Not at all."

--

Iku lay in his large, comfortable bed, though it did little to relax him, for he was tense all over. His boss had seen right through him and worst.

_"That's a lie," Reborn stated dryly._

Iku's eyes slid close.

"_Your eyes give you away," His boss told him. Don't bother trying to lie, I can see right through them. "He has two days left. Count down to the end of his life."_

The count down until the end of Sawada Tsunayoshi's life? How saddening. Iku sighed. As if that'd happen. He rolled over onto his right side and buried his face into the pillow and drifted to sleep.

--

"A kid in the medical field? What are you? An imbecile!?" A man roared. Iku, at the age of eight stood there stiffly and kept his blank gaze on the floor. "I thought you were all smarter than this!"

"Kyomura-san-" A male nurse squeaked.

"Shut up!" Kyomura snapped. "Moreover, this brat's parents disowned him for some fricken reason!"

Iku gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and made sure his gaze was fixed on the floor. He didn't dare look up to see what he was afraid of. Seething hate and rage. He had seen enough of it already. He had taught himself to keep quiet in situations like this, especially when he was intimidated. It was how he was raised. Not to talk back.

"His mother's some fucking whore for all we know!" Kyomaru's voice rose even more, causing Iku to flinch. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes. He felt as if his legs were going to give out and he's end up sobbing on the cold floor.

"Kyomaru-san!" The male exclaimed again. "Don't say such things!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING ORDER ME AROUND!" Kyomaru growled. He turned to look at Iku, who stiffened at the feeling of the overwhelming fear."Hey brat!" Iku didn't respond. "I said, BRAT!" Iku flinched again and raised his head to be consumed with fear. The look in Kyomaru's eyes...

Iku shrieked when he was grabbed by this throat and slammed up against a wall.

"Fucking good-for-nothing brat!" Iku choked at the lack of oxygen. He clamped his teeth together as he was punched in the face and slammed into the ground.

One kick at his ribs.

Two.

Three.

Crack!

Iku's eyes widened in pain and he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Brat!"

Iku screamed again in pain as the blows never stopped.

The door slammed open. Iku coughed up blood and continued to cry.

"Kyomura," A deep, threatening voice said. All the attacks halted. Iku couldn't find enough strength to open his eyes to see who had said that.

"R-Reborn-san!" Kyomaru stuttered.

_Reborn?_ Iku thought. He continued to tremble in pain, not able to focus much on his thoughts.

"What are you doing to Iku?"

Iku was hardly paying attention to anything other than the burning pain, but he heard his name.

_How does he know my name...?_

There was some more conversing before he heard Kyomaru begging and screaming and the sounds getting farther and farther away. Was Iku dying? He felt a warm hand on his forehead.

"Iku, don't worry. It's over now."

Over?

A warm, loving feeling engulfed his body and then he went unconscious.

--

Iku's eyes shot open as he was panting and sweaty. He reached up to his forehead to wipe away some sweat.

"I thought I left those memories behind. I thought they've been forgotten...," Iku murmured. He sighed and got out of bed.

Bad memories weren't any of his favourites. Though, most people's precious memories are happy ones, there are people to cling to bad or sad ones also. Iku sighed. Did he dwell on those memories as well?

After he had become unconscious when he was eight, he had awoken in a hospital bed. The strange thing was he didn't feel much pain, just some stinging. He finally met the man who had saved him, Reborn, face to face. He was the one who had treated most of his wounds.

"_Your wounds miraculously healed a lot by themselves."_ Reborn had told him. _"It was unnatural. After a few moments, they suddenly almost fully closed up."_

Iku was soon under the care of Reborn. He worked at the hospital and that paid for his apartment. He became a doctor, what he was supposed to do before he was beaten by Kyomaru, a jealous doctor. It was then that Iku had discovered his ability. He was treating a patient and the woman wouldn't stop crying. She was repeating the same thing continuously.

"_I'm going to die. It's his entire fault! I wish I'd have never met him!"_ Iku had tried to comfort her and his hand touched her forehead. Unexpectedly she went into a comatose state for a few moments and then awoken. She was perfectly healthy. It was almost a miracle. Though, she had forgotten who her husband was, the one had been claiming, had been at fault. Her most precious memory had been her husband. She could never get those memories back.

Iku sighed as he glanced at his analogue clock. 8:10AM. Time to go to work.

--

"48 hours," Iku muttered solemnly, sitting on a chair in the hospital staff room.

"Give up, he's not going to last long," A familiar voice said. "Even if you do use t_hat_, he'll leave and never come back.

"Byakuran, I'd shut your mouth if I were you," Iku growled.

"You're not me, now are you?" Byakuran said, his hand trailing of Iku's shoulder. Iku glared at him.

"Can I at least have a break in peace?" Iku muttered. "Empty staff room was my hopes, but I'm stuck with you. Damn it."

"Oh don't be like that." Byakuran smiled and shifted in his seat to be facing Iku, who grimaced and turned to face the other direction. He was unfazed as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and a pair of hands entwined themselves in his. "Can such a weak and fragile boy bring you any good?" Iku didn't respond and kept staring at a wall. "I could give you so much more... In many ways." Iku didn't waver as he felt hot breath against his neck.

"There's a lot..." Byakuran spoke in increments. "More things..." A pair of lips brushed up against Iku's collar bone. "I could give you..." Iku felt his hands being lifted and then lowered onto a specific region. "Especially here."

All that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing.

--

Iku looked out the window silently. Less than 48 hours left. He sighed. It'd be best to inform Tsuna.

He walked down the halls; all that could be heard was the tapping on his shoes against the floor. The minute he walked into the room, he heard coughing. He whipped his head immediately to the bed.

"Tsunayoshi-san! Are you alright!?" Iku gently patted Tsuna's back. The coughing fit stopped after a few more seconds. Iku handed him a glass of water, which Tsuna gratefully took.

"I'm alright…," Tsuna rasped. "Iku-san… It's getting harder to breathe lately… Am I going to die soon?" Iku's eyes were downcast.

"You don't have to worry about that. Tsunayoshi-san. There's an offer I'd like to propose."

"An… Offer…?" Tsuna looked at Iku strangely. His breathing evened out. Iku crouched down beside the bed.

"In exchange for your most precious memories, I'll completely cure you," He said softly. "Are you willing to give up those memories?"

"…" Tsuna was quiet. "Are you trying to make me feel better or something? There's no way that such an exchange could exist."

"I'm not joking. I'm dead serious." Tsuna looked into Iku's eyes and knew he was extremely serious. He frowned.

"There's no need to save someone as useless as me," Tsuna said, looking at the paper cranes that he had folded with Iku.

"Tsunayoshi-san…"

"No one will miss me," Tsuna said with a small smile. Iku's hands gripped the bed sheets. He quickly stood up and left.

--

"God damn it!" He growled and banged a fist into the wall.

"Calm down Iku," Mukuro said, patting the boy on the back. "You'll cure him…"

"I asked him… I told him about the offer… He said no."

"Really now…?" Mukuro took Iku into his arms and soothed the male.

"He said… No one would miss him…"

"This is the first time… I've seen you so concerned over a patient…," Mukuro said quietly. Iku stiffened in his embrace. "Have you fallen in love?"

"… No such thing…" Iku's eyes shifted away from Mukuro's. Mukuro frowned and lowered his head. His lips brushed against Iku and Iku's eyes widened. "H-hey!"

"It shouldn't matter, right? He doesn't mean anything to you. He's just a patient…"

Iku pushed him away and cringed. He stormed off.

"Iku… You seem to be deeply in love with him…," Mukuro said to himself. "It's sickening."

--

"Exactly… Why was I born in this world?" Tsuna pondered aloud, staring at the ceiling.

He glanced over at the paper cranes once again. They had managed to fold about fifty. Iku's were the ones folded nicely, while Tsuna's were the slightly crumpled ones. After a while, Iku had finally taught Tsuna how to fold a crane, though, this was the best outcome he could muster. He took a crane into his hand. It looked so delicate…

"Is there a significant reason… Why I was born?" Tsuna sighed. "I wonder…"

His eyes widened as he felt as if he was choking. He starting coughing frantically and a nurse that had overheard ran into the room. Was he going to die like this…?

--

"Tsunayoshi-san!" Iku rushed into the room. Tsuna looked at Iku, his face was pale and he was coughing like crazy. Iku nodded at the nurses and they left the room. After failed attempts at strengthening his respiratory system, Iku grimaced. "Will you let me… Do the exchange?"

Tsuna looked at Iku with a soft expression, still coughing. He shook his head.

"It's… o…ka.y… If… I…di…e… li..ke… th…i….s…," Tsuna said with a sad smile. Iku gritted his teeth.

"How can you be like that!? You're about to die!" Iku clenched his hands and then grabbed Tsuna's shoulders, pressing his lips fully against the boy's. Tsuna's eyes widened but his eyes soon slid closed.

Iku swore he felt a small amount of force pressing back against his lips before Tsuna went limp and fell backwards. Iku glanced at the machines surrounding Tsuna. Everything was healthy and fine now. He sighed.

"I wonder what he traded…" Iku murmured. Tsuna's eyes slowly slid open. He blinked.

"Ano… Who're you?" Iku's eyes widened. He forced down the tears and smiled at Tsuna.

"My name is Iku, I'm a doctor here at the Namimori hospital. You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, right?" Tsuna nodded. "I'll call some nurses and other doctors to check on your current health. To me, it seems like you've been completely cured."

Iku left the room with a scorn expression.

--

_He's gone. He forgot me._ Iku thought solemnly. "I… Was his most precious memory?"

"It's depressing to watch you sit there so quietly," Dino said.

"You cried your eyes out for two days already, stop bawling," Hibari muttered.

"Kyouya… Be considerate." Hibari glared at Dino. The two left the room leaving Iku alone with his thoughts. Iku sighed. The door creaked open and Iku glanced over at the person entering the room. His eyes widened.

"Ano… I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll be working here starting today… Please take care of me!"

Iku couldn't believe his eyes… He forced his sorrowful emotions down and smiled sadly.

"My name's Kagami Iku. It's nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-san…"

**OWARI**

* * *

Did you like it? D: Review? :D


End file.
